


Daffodils and Bandaids

by Lilithen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Cannot Tag Properly, M/M, Multi, hehe i love pain, i put teen and up for the rating just in case??, idk what exactly im doing with the story yet, this is buffy/andi centric by the way, this is probably gonna get angsty too, tyrus is there and have their own plotline but like??? buffy/andi are p much the main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithen/pseuds/Lilithen
Summary: School is out for the summer, and everyone is ready to do whatever they want for about two and a half months. The GHC decide that this summer would be perfect for shenanigans, and because of that, shenanigans do ensue.





	Daffodils and Bandaids

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy im gay and cant write but like
> 
> take my garbage
> 
> also if i make a mistake at any time blease correct me

hey guys!!!

so this is like,,, my first ever fanfiction???? so its gonna be a liL bad at first but please bear with my nonexistent writing skills lmao

i kinda have the plot ready but i just wanted to get this published so i can figure out where to start off with the first chapter, so i guess this is an introduction??? 

 

 

also if y'all have any suggestions please give them to me i nEE D them


End file.
